Piccadilly (level)
"Piccadilly" is the second campaign level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Characters *Sgt. Kyle Garrick (playable) *Police Sgt. Crowley (Alive or K.I.A.) *Police Cst. Brooks (K.I.A.) *Police Cst. Fowler (Alive or K.I.A.) *Police Cst. Monroe *Raven *Cpt. John Price Plot In London, S.A.S Sgt. Kyle Garrick is seen in a SUV stuck in traffic with Sgt. Crowley, Cst. Brooks and Cst. Fowler who are part of Metropolitan Police Services's Counter Terrorist Specialist Firearms Officer unit. Garrick's superior named Raven radios Garrick to inform him that the terror threat level is now critical with the possibility of multiple attackers, bombers or something much worse. Garrick asks Raven if they have snipers in position, but Raven tells him that snipers may alarm the public. Raven tells Garrick not to turn London into a war zone and Crowley is disappointed that they do not have support. Brooks spots a suspicious white van approaching from the opposite direction and they notice that the passengers are armed and military age males. Garrick radios Raven that they are moving to intercept the van and they step out of the SUV and walk towards the white van which stopped at a traffic light. Raven tells them to engage only if an attack is imminent. As they are moving to approach, an insurgent in a car heading in the opposite direction of the white van warns the others in the van of their presence. Brooks knocks the insurgent to the ground and Crowley orders the passengers out of the van to which they comply. However, the driver of the van accelerates the van and detonates a bomb in the middle of the intersection. The blast knocks Garrick and the others back. Crowley manages to get up and notices an insurgent pulling a gun out and warns Brooks. Brooks tries to look for his pistol, but is killed by the insurgent. Garrick shoots the insurgent and gets up. Raven radios Garrick and asks him what happened and Garrick tells him that a bomb was detonated near Piccadilly Circus. Garrick requests backup and medical and with the others heads up the street to Piccadilly Circus. Heavily armed Al-Qatala insurgents and suicide bombers appear as well as the police who are seen arriving to Piccadilly Circus. Garrick battles his way through Piccadilly Circus and finds out the some insurgents took hostages into the Tanto building. A suicide bomber rushes the police surrounding the building and blows himself up killing some police. Garrick pushes a fallen door up and an insurgent charges at him with a knife, but Cpt. John Price arrives and shoots the insurgent. Price helps Garrick with the door and they both enter the building. The hostages call for help on the second floor and one of them has a bomb vest on him. The male hostage begs Garrick to get the bomb vest off him, but there is a lock on the vest. However, the bomb has six seconds and is rapidly counting down. Price pushes Garrick aside and pushes the hostage off the second floor. The bomb explodes and Garrick and everyone is unharmed. Price tells the hostages to calm down and the police will get them out of there. Garrick and Price then exit the building with the police seen securing the area and protecting the crime scene. Garrick is frustrated that the attack happened and equally so with the rules of engagement. Garrick states that he has been tracking the cell for weeks and had plenty of intel on the group. Price tells Garrick to come with him. Price's phone rings and the two leave the scene. Weapon loadout Achievements * [[Trigger Discipline|'Trigger Discipline']] (50 ) - Do not injure any civilians in 'Piccadilly'. * [[Circus Tour|'Circus Tour']] (30 ) - Kill at least one enemy while inside The Reading Place, Aural Chic and both Subway undergrounds. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Single Player Levels